Zoids Legacy
by tusake16
Summary: Zeru has come to a world where zoids battles are popular but little did he known he will be a hero of his legacy
1. Chapter 1

Zoids legacy - **Chapter one a Legacy Rises**

** *N****ote that i had help from Zoid fanfic without him i couldn't had upload this**

Within the vast expansion of our Milky Way Galaxy lays the planet of Zi. Zi itself is unique, for from it's metal-rich water rose creatures known as Zoids, metallic creatures of all shapes and sizes. The people of Zi, originally the Zoidians, but now Humans, took it upon themselves to capture and train these animals, and with time, the creatures took on the form of mecha, still having the appearance of their smaller cousins. But, like all things, the mecha Zoids where soon used at war, and the people of Zi divided themselves into separate nations, all of whom where trying to make the better, more powerful Zoid. Because of this, war was constant and non-stop on Zi.

However, over time, the wars became less and less frequent, and all together stopped. No one knows how this happened; maybe it was the legendary pilot that defeated the most powerful Zoid on Zi that stopped the wars, or maybe the formation of the Battle Commission. In any case, the wars had finally stopped, and Zoids where no longer used for wars, but rather for sports. This sport is called "Zoid Battles", with the Battle Commission watching over each battle, making sure it is fair. Still, even with the Battle Commissions constant lookout of the battles, people who cause trouble still lurk around in the shadows. Namely, bandits and thugs, who wish to use Zoids for their own purposes. Then there is the Backdraft Organization, an illicit organization that reins supreme unsanctioned battles.

Underneath the on-going fights, sanctioned or not, there sleeps a greater threat, one which wants to take over Zi, and start its own, dark legacy. Only one person can stand up to this threat, and destroy the legacy before it is written.

* * *

><p>In the middle of a desert, the insect-like Gustav ran through its sands with ease, paving the sand down before it into tracks. Tagging along behind the Gustav was a standard, blue Shield Liger. Inside the white-and-green Gustav sat a boy, around fourteen years of age with sandy-blonde hair, and wearing a purple-and-blue jumpsuit. Wrapped around his neck was a small, red necklace. He was Zeru Jupit, and apparently seemed quite content, humming a tune to himself as he rode along in his Gustav, the small silhouette of a village appearing along the horizon.<p>

"Hmmm, seems peaceful enough." Zeru mumbled, as he pushed the Zoid along to the growing image of the village, unaware a girl was watching the Gustav from a small rock outcropping.

* * *

><p>"In other news, the Zoids Battle Commission has reported today that the major field for the grand tournament has been repaired, and will be opened for the next tournament." A TV in a small bar blared, as Zeru looked up at the black colored set.<p>

"Grand Tournament." He said to himself, taking a sip of the soda the bartender had given him.

"You sure you're old enough to be here, kid?" the bartender asked, as he wrung his washcloth through a glass.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Zeru replied, as he looked up at the TV, listening to the reporter talk about Zoids. _"Humph, Zoid battles. Just not my thing."_ Zeru thought, as he overheard the other bar patrons talk. While not really an eavesdropper type, seeing as he and the two men where the only ones in the bar (minis the bartender), he could not resist to listen.

"Yeah, I heard about that too, man." A baldhead man said to his sun-glassed friend. "Some Zoid going berserk and wild. I think it's just a stunt."

"Say what you want, Ted." The other replied. "But it's a wild Zoid alright, said to be lifelike, and no one is in the cockpit."

"What ever." Ted said. "I still think it's a hoax."

"Um, excuse me." Zeru said, looking over at the bartender.

"Yes young man?" the bartender asked, still looking at the glass he was cleaning. "Would you like another soda?"

"No thanks. I wanted to know what they are talking about." Zeru said, pointing to the men, and speaking in a low-tone.

"Who, Bill and Ted? Their just talking about that odd Zoid that appears around the town." The bartender said, lowering the glass to admire the shine, then returning it to a shelf, and retrieving another dirty glass. "Apparently it's a Sabre Fang, as the rumors go, and is piloted by a ghost, a lost princess, a serial killer… eh, you can guess." The bartender replied.

"I see." Zeru replied, looking down at the empty glass in his hands. "Well, I'll be going. Thanks for the drink." Zeru said, placing down a few coins, and walking out of the bar.

"Come again." The bartender said, as Zeru exited the building, and slung his hands behind his head.

"_A rouge Zoid, huh?" _he thought, as he headed back to his Gustav. _"That's odd." _He thought to himself, as he arrived at his Gustav. _"Wonder if my Shield Liger would ever do such a thing?" _he rhetorically thought, as he looked up at the large, blue Zoid. Zeru gave a sigh, and stretched.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zoids** **legacy chapter two - the mysterious warrior**

*** credit goes to zoids fanfic for his editing skills **

It was nightfall by the time Zeru had a moment to rest, as he spent most of his evening checking over his Gustav and Shield Liger systems. Finally having some time to rest, he laid back on the seats of his Gustav, looking up at the sky.

"_Strange Zoids, huh?" _he thought, as he grabbed his small, red necklace, and put it into the air, admiring how the moonlight from Zi's two moons shined off it. He gave a small smile, as the cockpit of his Gustav trembled, and Zeru was shaken up. "What the hell!" he said sitting up, and looking out the window of his Gustav cockpit, to see an explosion rack the village, followed by smoke and fire. Zeru, without even hesitating, jolted from the cockpit of his Gustav, ran to the trailer where his Shield Liger lay, and quickly crawled up the side of the Shield Liger, swinging himself by one hand into the cockpit (A/N: assume this is a single-seat Shield Liger). Quickly fastening his harnesses, he hit a small button at his side, and the lights of the cockpit came to life. Zeru then gave a quick glance at all the schematics and readings his liger gave him. "Alright, all systems are good." Zeru said, looking at the controls of his cockpit. He then nodded to himself, and thrusted the controls forward, his Shield Liger springing to life, raising it's head and roaring as it's bulky legs bolted from the trailer of the Gustav, and sprinted into the village at full speed.

* * *

><p>Within the village, a small raiding party of bandits where raising hell, as the bandits, piloting Molgas and Gators, where not holding back their fire upon the poor villagers, and their buildings.<p>

"Alright boys." The lead Gator pilot said. "I want us to do some looting and shooting." The pilot of the Gator said, it's small gatling gun rotating at high speeds, as the barrels lit up, and rounds of beam energy slammed into a building, which instantly exploded, and sent sparks flying around, catching other objects on fire as well. "This is how we do it." The pilot said, as three small "bullets" of energy collide with the Gator, hitting the leg and side, and one burning the sail of the Gator.

"I don't think I like your style of doing things." Zeru said, his Shield Liger standing over the burning wreckage of a building. "And I don't like your ideas of shooting and looting either." He added with a grin, as his liger charged the bandits. The bandits, composed of two Gators (three, if their leader was not downed), and five Molga's, opened fire upon their liger, apparently in a panic, as most of the fire was wayward, and easily missed the liger. However, mainly due to luck, a few shots did hit the liger, but where two small to cause any real damage. "You're annoying!" Zeru said aloud, as his liger made a jump into the air, and tackled one of the Molgas, the claws of the liger tearing into the small tail of the Zoid, accidently igniting the two SAM's that where housed in the tail, which began to flare around in an erratic pattern, causing panic among the remaining Zoids. So much so that three of the Molgas, and the second Gators began to flee from the fight. The other Molga and Gator, either having lost all nerve, or being piloted by truly brave men, did not turn tail, but rather, stood and fight.

"Alright, you'll be next." Zeru smirked, as he saw a glance of a long, cylindrical object atop the Molga. This was a Cannonry artillery piece. Zeru gulped, for this large artillery piece was likely loaded with a 120 mm round, which would easily tear a paralyzing hole in the liger if hit correctly. To make matters worse, the Gator was know for being an electronic warfare Zoid. These two pilots were not just brave, they where smart. Zeru had to act fast, as the Molga had lowered its cannon, and the fin of the Gator seemed to have been shaking lightly. "Shield, shield, come on shield!" Zeru said, as he shook his controls, which acted unresponsive. The Gator had put an EMP upon the Shield Liger apparently, rendering it a sitting duck. Zeru shut his eyes tightly, as time seemed to stop, and the barrel of the Molga's cannon began to glow. It never got the chance to fire, as missiles, fired from an unknown source, whizzed unto the battlefield, and slammed into the Molga and Gator, setting both into flaming scraps of debris. Zeru gulped, looking upon the carriage, and seeing an object move from the flame.

"Are you one of them?" Zeru said, picking up his mic, but only hearing static. All of the ligers systems where down. He gave a sigh, as he looked at the Zoid coming through the flaming debris. It appeared to be that of a Zaber Fang, in a regular yellow , with a large, square missile pack upon its back. _"Crap, my systems are dead." _Zeru thought, as he pushed up on the orange cockpit, the glass slowly creaking open. Being able to stand up, Zeru tried to single the other pilot through hand monitions to open their cockpit. Surprisingly, the other pilot complied, as the head of the Zaber Fang slowly began to rise. Smiling, Zeru waved his hand, and pointed down, signaling he was going to be on the ground. Through the glare of the smoke and fire, he saw the other pilots head nod, meaning they where going to comply with Zeru. _"At least I made contact." _Zeru thought, as he jumped down from his cockpit, bending his knee's as he landed. "Alright, who are you." Zeru called to the other pilot, cupping his hands so his voice would be amplified.

"And who are you?" a girls voice replied.

"I'm Zeru Jupit!" Zeru replied. "Can you please come to me so I can know what you look like?" Zeru called, as a young girl, with bright green hair, and lavender eyes approached Zeru. She was small; her height only reaching Zeru shoulders, and was dressed in an orange dress of sorts.

"My name is Juno." The girl said, holding her hands together, and bowing in front of Zeru. "It's nice to meet you." She smiled, as Zeru blushed.

"Um, n-nice to meet you too." Zeru said, as he felt something strange on his neck. Looking down, his necklace was lightly glowing and shaking.

"Zeru, is something wrong?" Juno asked, tilting her head.

"Oh, err, nothing is wrong." Zeru replied, grabbing his necklace to hide it. "Um, maybe we should go chat somewhere else, like a place that isn't a warzone." Zeru added, looking around at the destruction around him and Juno.

* * *

><p>"So, Juno, what is someone like you doing out here?" Zeru asked, as he poured her a cup of tea. "I mean, you said you're thirteen and all."<p>

"I should ask you the same thing." Juno said, sipping her tea. "You're only a year older than me."

"I dunno." Zeru shrugged. "Guess I liked wandering." He added, looking at Juno. This was one of the few times he had another person his age around, and he strangely felt odd about her. As if, something had brought them together. He felt like he did not want her to go. Maybe it was hormones. "Say, Juno." Zeru said finally, after watching her blow on her tea.

"Hmm?" she asked, ears perked.

"Um, you know, there is a team signup station not to far from here, and I was wondering if, well I know we meet and all…"

"Sure, I'll join a team with you." Juno smiled.

"Y-You will?" Zeru asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes." Juno replied, nodding her head. "I am sort of bored wandering around, and having a teammate would be fun." She said in almost a childish glee. Zeru just tried to think of something to say. Here was a thirteen year old girl, whom had just saved his life with a Zaber Fang armed with a missile pack, agreeing to join a team with Zeru only after he mentioned it. "But we need to think of a name." she said, touching her index finger to her chin.

"Oh, um, sure, a name." Zeru said, as one word crossed his mind. "How about the Legacy Team?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three- the Zoids battle document part 1**

**(A/n) lots of help from my beta reader and credit goes to zoids fanatic and his excellent editing skills **

Now that Zeru had a teammate at his side, he felt much more confident in his abilities as a Zoid pilot, and as a contender for battles. More importantly, he enjoyed the fact that he was able to share his Gustav with Juno, and happy that it now carried two Zoids, Zeru liger and Juno's Zaber Fang.

"So, where are we going?" Juno asked, as the Gustav broke the flat and dusty terrain around them.

"To the next city." Zeru replied, keeping his eye on controlling the Gustav. "We need to pick up supplies and check on when the next battles will take place."

"Ok." Juno said, propping her head up on her hand as she looked out the cockpit window of the Gustav. Zeru gave a sigh, followed by a quick glance at Juno, and then at his own necklace that hung around his neck. _"Did my necklace glow because of her, or was it something else?" _Zeru thought to himself. However, he just shrugged this thought off, and continued moving his Gustav into the slowly sinking sun, his fingers already twitching in preparation of piloting his liger in the next fight.

* * *

><p>It was around mid-morning when the duo arrived at their next city, a small city with a large stadium sitting in the center. Juno's eyes where wide with curiosity as she looked up at the large stadium.<p>

"Zeru, are you seeing this?" the girl asked, jumping up and down in excitement as she pointed to the large dome.

"Yeah, I am." Zeru nodded, taking out a small PDA from his pocket.

"It's so big and beautiful! Come on, lets go check it out!" she said enthusiastically, almost sprinting away from Zeru.

"Hold on there." Zeru called out, stopping Juno in her tracks.

"What is it?" she asked, turning on the heel of her shoes.

"We can't go into a town unprepared. Besides, I need to check over Zoid data and pricing." He replied, as the young girl walked over to him, and looked over his shoulder at his PDA.

"Why are you doing that?" Juno asked, head tilted in confusion.

"Because I need to know what Zoids we'll be up against, and if worst comes to worst, how to replace ours if they get destroyed."

"But aren't our Zoids fine?" Juno asked, looking over her shoulder at the Zaber Fang and Shield Liger.

"Yeah, but we're lucky with them. I mean, who knows, one little part goes missing, we can't fix the Zoid, and we'll have to sell them for scraps." Zeru said, a stern look of concentration crossing his face. Juno just looked at him, and then back down at the small PDA he was holding, noticing something appear across the top of the screen.

"Hey, what's this?" she asked, as she leaned in to poke the ad."Careful." Zeru said, trying to move the deceive away from Juno, but to no avail, as the girl clicked the screen, and the advertisement filled the screen. Instead of being mad, Zeru was somewhat relived.

"Well well." He said with a small smile. "Seem fate has brought us into luck."

"How so?" Juno asked, as Zeru pointed to the screen.

"I'll tell you." Zeru said, clearing his throat. "To all Zoid pilots new and old. We are about hosting a Zoids tournament, where we not only hand the winning team over the large lump-sum of prize money, we also will be handing out a Gunsniper and a Command Wolf to the winning team. To register for this exciting tournament, please sign up at the Coliseum dome located in sunny…" Zeru continued, and Juno noticed a number at the bottom of the screen.

"What's with the numbers?" she asked, pointing.

"Looks like the prize money." Zeru replied, scrolling up the text on screen until the numbers appeared to the two of them. They where both speechless.

"T-T-Tw-Twenty…" Juno said with a stumble.

"Twenty five hundred thousand!" Zeru said out loud. "You know what we could do with twenty five hundred thousand?" Zeru asked, looking at Juno, whom was apparently calculating this all on her fingers. "Lots!" Zeru said, not waiting for an answer from Juno. "We are so entering this!" he said, grabbing Juno's hand, and making a dash for the dome.

"What about our Zoids!" Juno hollered at him.

* * *

><p>"Greetings, travelers." A white, stick-figure robot said from behind a counter in the middle of a convention hall. "I am Judge Man, and I will monitor your battles. Ah, such brave young warriors." The machine said automatically upon seeing Juno and Zeru.<p>

"Um, yes, hi." Juno said timidly. "I was wondering if we could sign up for the tournament."

"Of course you can!" the robot said, waving it's flag-like arms. "I will just need your teams name and registration number.

"We're the Legacy Team." Zeru said.

"Legacy Team, Legacy Team." The robot said, looking around, before returning it's faceless stare at the two. "Ah, yes, we do have a Legacy team within our databanks. A Zeru and Juno are apart of this team, am I correct?"

"You are." Zeru said, as he and Juno nodded at the robot.

"Ah, good. Please give your registration numbers."

"Code 77705." Zeru said.

"Um, code 77790." Juno said.

"Please wait." The machine said, as it hummed to itself. Zeru and Juno looked at the machine, and each other, then back at the machine. "All codes accepted." The judge said. "And a match-up had been made. Would you care to accept it?"

"Yes, please!" Zeru said almost instantly.

"Good then. You have been matched up with the Cannon Team, and your match will begin in ten minutes. Please proceded to your Zoids, and wait for further instructions." The Judge Man said, crossing it's arms. "I wish you both the best of luck. Now fight!"

* * *

><p>The ten minutes seemed liked an eternity for Zeru, despite the fact the first five minutes where spent running to the Zoids that where parked in one of the dome's loading bays, and four whole minutes getting the Zoids up and ready. Now, with one minute left, Zeru could hardly wait.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Juno asked over her Zoids intercom to Zeru. "We can't back out of this, and if we lose, we're out of the tournament."

"We'll do fine." Zeru replied, reassuring her. "Besides, we're goning up against a team called the _Cannon Team_. If you ask me, they sound easy enough." Zeru added, as the large doors in front of the two slowly opened, and the roar of thousands of spectators poured over their speaks.

"Big crowd today." Juno commented.

"Yup." Zeru said, as his Shield Liger slowly began it's walk into the arena, Juno following close behind. Much to Zeru's relief, the spectators where behind a shield of glass, of sorts, meaning that a stray shot wouldn't cause a mass of unwanted casualties.

"Zeru, look, there's the other team." Juno said in almost a whisper over her mic, as two, short legged turtles slowly made their way out of the other door. These where Cannon Tortoises, and more importantly these where the Cannon Team. At first glance, neither Zeru nor Juno could make out any differences between these Zoids, and regular Cannon Tortoises.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Came a booming, mechanical voice. "I welcome you to the twenty-fifth annual Deacon Zoid's tournament!" the voice said, as the crowed roared in excitement, and a large, white pod slowly rose from the side of the arena, opening up to reveal the slender robot seen before, the Judge Man. "Now, for the first event, in coordinates with the No-Harm rule of the Zoid's battle commission each team is to use no ranged weapons at all, only melee weapons. At any time a Zoid is to get too close to the setting area, an automatic shock cannon will be fired at the Zoid. If a Zoid is taken out during battle because of the cannon, then that Zoid will automatically be out of the fight, and will contribute itself as neither a victory or a lose, and can be defeated by the other team for a victory. Each match will last exactly five minutes. This match will feature the Legacy Team and the Cannon Team. No battle code is given, now, ready, fight!" the judge said, as it's two flag-arms crossed. With that, the crowed roared.

"Alright, Juno, leave this to me!" Zeru said, charging his liger ahead.

"Wait, Zeru, stop!" Juno called out, as Zeru's liger activated its shield, and slammed into the tortoise, which responded by digging it's feet into the ground, bringing the Shield Liger to a stop.

"Damn… you…" Zeru cursed, as the small Zoid withdrew its head into its shell, and sunk into the ground. The liger, Zeru still having the controls throated forward, ran full steam ahead, tripping over the small tortoise, and sliding straight into the wall. Zeru gulped, as a large beam of energy from above quickly rained down upon the liger, jolting it and Zeru. Zeru cried in agony as his body was jolted with electricity, and was nearly cooked when the energy stopped.

"See, I told you." The Judge Man said, hands on its hips. The crowd roared out into laughter, seeing what had just happened to the liger, and a few almost fell out of there seats when one of the Cannon Tortoises made a leisurely stroll to the liger, and placed it's foot on the cockpit, almost as if it was striking a victory pose over a downed Zoid.

"That idiot." Juno moaned, as she looked over at the clock, seeing as it read 3:10. "Guess it's up to me." She sighed, as she jolted her tiger at the dug in tortoise, which had taken it's eye off Juno to watch its comrade show made a victory stance over the liger. It was unaware that Juno's Zaber Fang was even leaping at it until it's small body was rocked by Juno's Zaber Fang, which had pounced on it's shell. The small tortoise tried in vain to shake the larger Zaber Fang off it, but to no avail, for tiger had already sunk in it's lethal fangs into the tortoises back, picking it up, and then dropping it unto it's back, where it's small, stubby legs where kicking. "Should roll over." Juno hummed, as her tiger slashed the underside of the tortoise, leaving deep gashes in the metal, before finally serving the severing blow, biting the forward-left leg, and then ripping it off. With the first Cannon Tortoise knocked out, Juno set her sights on the finally one, which was already trying to make a waddling retreat. "Oh no you don't!" Juno called out, about to leap at the retreating Zoid.

"Time is up!" the Judge Man said, arms hung out wide. "The match between the Cannon Team and Legacy Team is over, with the Legacy Team winning!" the Judge Man said, as much of the crowed cheered, and a few booing. Juno couldn't help but smile, knowing she had helped her team win. "Now, will each team wait as we get your partner off the field before returning to your hanger." The judge said, turning Juno's smile into a frown, knowing the battle could have gone smoother if it wasn't for Zeru, whom was in his cockpit, smiling a nervous smile

**Big thank you to zoids fanfic for his editing skills and for helping me on this story **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four- the battle tournament part two**

*** shout out for zoids fanfic helping me **

With their first match a somewhat success, Juno and Zeru walked their Zoids back into the hanger, both of whom where beat.

"I'm tired." Juno yawned, as she and Zeru walked into a small pilot lobby area, and took a seat on a nearby couch.

"Well, don't fall asleep on me now." Zeru commented, as Juno's head plopped unto his shoulder. "And my shoulder is not a pillow!" he added with annoyance, pushing Juno off his shoulder.

"Hmm, your mean." She said, crossing her arms with a huff, as Zeru sighed. "Look, can we not argue? Besides, their naming who is going to fight who and

when. Zeru said, pointing to a large screen on a wall that read each team matchup.

First: Team Kats vs. Team Bombers

Second: Team Insect vs. Team Dino

Third: Team Sniper vs. Team Leo Masters

Fourth: Team Legacy vs.?

"Zeru, why is there a question mark next to our name?" Juno asked, nudging Zeru.

"Because, they haven't picked a team yet. We'll have to wait until our team is paired, and then we wait for the actual combat." Zeru said, leaning back on the couch, and putting his hands behind his head. It wasn't, however, long before the Legacy Team got it's match, they where up against Team Leo Master. Now, Team Leo Master was a group of three Shield Liger MK-II's, of which had more improved weapons on them. To make matters worse, this fight was not in the closed arena of before, but rather an open field right outside the city. This made Zeru nervous, for the MK-II had the very large duel beam cannons on its back, making them a difficult opponent in battle. Zeru was very nervous, so much so that Juno was quick to notice.

"Zeru, are you ok?" Juno asked, as the two headed to the hanger.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine." He said, grinning, while in truth, he was very worried. If they where in the confined stadium, Zeru and Juno would have stood a chance. However, seeing as they where in a field, they could easily be out-flanked, and defeated in a matter of seconds. Zeru needed a plan, and he needed one fast. He then came up with an idea. "Juno, I have an idea." He said suddenly gripping hold of her arms, confusing the girl.

"Huh?" she said in confusion.

"Alright. Here is the plan." Zeru said, as he whispered a plan into her ear. Juno smiled, and nodded.

* * *

><p>"The battle is about to commence." The white-colored Judgeman said, as Juno and Zeru stood at one end of the plan, the three white-and-gold Shield Ligers on the other.<p>

"Juno, you remember our plan, right?" Zeru said over the radio to Juno, who's face popped up on screen, and nodded.

"Fight!" the Judgeman said, catching the two off guard, something the Shield Ligers noticed. One of them just stood where it was, and slanted it's body, ready to fire it's duel cannons. The other two ligers quickly made a sprint in opposite directions. They where trying to flank Juno and Zeru.

"You ready?" Zeru asked.

"Yeah." Juno replied, as Zeru's liger bit the tail of the Zaber Fang, and slowly began to twist in a circle, the Zaber in tow. The ligers, instead of attack, stood still, quite confused at what was happening. Zeru and Juno, on the other hand, knew exactly what they where doing.

"Juno, now!" Zeru said once the Zaber Fang was airborne.

"Roger." The girl said, as she flipped the switch for the large missile pack on her back to launch all it missiles, which it did in a whizz of rockets and flames. The Shield Liger's, baffled by this, where unable to turn their shields on, and the rockets collided with the all three of them. In a finally act of victory, Zeru's liger released Juno's Zaber fang, which made a remarkable launch, and landed straight on one of the last half-functional Shield Liger, crushing it underfoot. As the dust settled, the judgeman looked in confusion at the battle, before finally raising his arm and saying,

"The winner is the Legacy Team!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five- An unexpected Win**

It was finally time. Time for the finally match. Zeru and Juno had worked hard for this fight, and they where not about to lose. However, that is easer said then done. For, you see, the Legacy Team opponent in this match was a team known as the Dino Team. While the name sounded funny, the team itself was not all fun and games, as the teams Zoids consisted of three, red-and-purple Geno Saurers. The Geno Saurer was one powerful Zoid, and quite rare, not to mention very powerful. With it's fangs and claws, not to mention it's Pulse Laser Rifles, and laser gun equipped to it fearsome body. Finally, there was the Charge Particle Cannon, the most (or one of) fearsome weapon of all. One hit from the CPC, and it was all over for either Juno or Zeru. With this in mind, the two, in their Shield Liger and Zaber Fang, where about to take on three very powerful Zoids.

"Zeru, to your right!" Juno yelled, as one of the lethal geno's charged Zeru in his Shield Liger.

"Got it, thanks!" Zeru said, as his blue Shield Liger dodged to the left by a meter, the charging Geno Saurer just missing the liger by a few feet. In response, the Shield Liger fired its cannons at the Geno Saurer, but the rounds did no damage at all. "Try missiles!" Zeru yelled, as the square missile launchers popped from the side of the liger, and fired all missiles at the saurer. The Geno Saurer, seemingly unaware of the missiles, or wanting to be taken down, took the missiles head on. The Geno Saurer went down. In response, Juno fired her missiles, all at once, nailing another Geno Saurer. That was two down, now one was left. And this one was not happy about it's pals being defeated. In response, it fired its twin Pulse Rifles at Juno's Zaber Fang, hitting the Zoid in two of its legs, crippling the Zaber.

"I'm out!" Juno said, as Zeru ran to her defense, the enemy Geno Breaker roaring, as two foot-locks unfolded from its legs, stabilizing the Geno Saurer. It was about to fire its Charged Particle Cannon, Juno and Zeru its targets.

"Crap." Zeru cursed, knowing very well that his shield would not do him any good, nor would his cannons. He could easily move out of the way, but then Juno would be hit. As Zeru tried to decide what to do, the Geno Breaker suddenly exploded.

"The winner is the Legacy Team!" the Judgeman said aloud, as both Juno and Zeru where confused. How did they win?

***Credit goes to zoids fantic for editing this chapter **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- the Big lift off

In the repair lab Both Juno and Zeru were able to relax a bit as the arena was damaged by the Geno Saurer and the Zaber fang was getting its legs were getting fix up.

"Hope they repaired it on time said Juno all concerned. "Don't Worry we'll manage somehow Replied Zeru insuring Juno.

Afterwards a scientist came to them in with an eager look. "You two I have good news we were able to not only able to fix the Zaber fang but we were able upgrade it with the assault unit parts".

"Really! That's great news now we can battle again" Said Juno in very joyful mood

"But wait there's more replied the scientist. We were able to finish making a Redler Zoid function again it will be wonderful if we can give it to you asked the scientist again

"of course it will be an honor we can use it said an eager Zeru.

"As they go in the lab to the Zoids Juno and Zeru were amazed on the newly upgraded Zaber fang AT  
>and the new working Redler equipped with missile pods on both wings for bombardment attacks<p>

"I want to try out the Redler said Zeru all excited".

*_**Three days later**_

"After the three days worth of training Juno was able to master the Zaber fang limited flight abilities and Zeru was able to master the Redler and just in as the tournament was open up with the finals in action  
>their opponents were Two Dibisons one of the few Zoids that if mastered can be a formable foe to even the death Saurer.<p>

The match matchup- Team legacy Vs Team Bombers

"Let's make this match one to remember "said a calm Zeru. "Yeah let's go out with a Blast said a confident Juno in her Zaber Fang. The match was onward and both team were ready

"I'm taking off" said Zeru was off in the air in the Redler and started to fire off with the missile pods at the Dibisons. "eat missiles walking bulls" Zeru shouts out to the enemies" The Dibisons weren't damaged much due to the reinforced armor they have.

"Zeru! Look out!" Cried out Juno as the Dibisons was firing off its specialty the Megalo max attack as large missiles attacks were firing at the Redler.

OH Crap! I'm screwed" Zeru said as he flying side to side in order to dodge the missiles. Fortunate Juno stepped in and was able to tackle one of the Dibisons and the same one misfired on his partner and taken him out. "I got this Zeru sit tight" said a concerned Juno. "fine I'll sit this one Replied Zeru as he land the Redler to the ground. The remaining Dibison was ready to fight Juno and her Zaber fang  
>the Dibison fires off its Shock cannons and missiles attacks but the Zaber fang was able to dodge with ease and Juno then fire off Missiles from the Missile pack and the Assault unit of the Zaber fang and was able to do Massive damage to the Dibison with a Broken leg making it impossible to move.<p>

"Now for the Finishing blow!" yelled out Juno as her Zaber fang charges at full speed and at the last second the Dibison unleash a Headbutt at the Zaber fang with both in close end match of power  
>"I'm..Not...Going...To Lose! Cried out Juno as she lifted her Zaber fang off the Dibison tackles it off and the Dibison was offline.<p>

As the dust settled, the Judgeman looked at the battle, before finally raising his arm and saying,

"The winner and champions of this tournament is the Legacy Team!"

"We won we finally won" said Juno all happy and Cheerful while in her Zaber fang

"Figures we won this one claimed Zeru all calm and happy

"As their prize for the tournament the legacy team will be getting Brand new Zoids the Petras and the Command Wolf and the 25000 Prize Money" said by the Judgeman right to the point.

"Back at the Gustav with the Command wolf and Petras now included

"Now We can buy weapons and have upgrades for the Zoids" Juno comments. Hey let's not any plans yet

We still have to see what we can get replied Zeru as he's looking over his PDA.

"You have to do all that" Juno complained. What can I say? You never known what catches your eye.

***This Warps up The Tournament Event now They have some Zoids they should be able to handle Some more stuff more Chapters to come till then hope you enjoy it**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- Unfortunate Events

After successfully winning the last tournament Zeru and Juno were able to Get 25,000 in Prize money and got a Command Wolf and Petras in their collection along with the Zaber Fang, Shield liger and the Redler and they were travel out the road again to the next were they can spend their new amount of money they gotten.

"Wow the Breeze feels good said Juno sticking her head out the window"

"Careful you might Fall out" replied Zeru as he was driving the Gustav

"Look! Look! Said Juno as she Pointed at a run down Zoid (A shield liger Mk II)

"WHAT? Shouted Zeru as he hits the Brakes hard which cause the Gustav to stop in place

"What was that for! Juno Commented. "I just said to look at the Zoid not stop In Panic"

"Sorry replied Zeru "I tend to get excited whenever there are free parts for grabs"

*After their conversion they headed towards the liger's Remains

"What happen to this Zoid? it's totally trashed said Juno while picking the parts on the ground

("Seem like this Zoids was in lots of battles without stopping") Zeru thought while checking the Zoids body. ("The Beam cannon on the liger's back seem to be fine but the rested of the liger is trashed")

"Zeru! You found anything? Shouted Juno. "Yeah! This beam cannon still works" answered Zeru  
>"we can detach it and added to the Shield Liger"<p>

*Afterwards the Mk II's beam cannon was then removed by the combination of the Redler and Petras lifting the cannon off the back and the placing it on Zeru's Shield liger and was upgrade to the Mk II

"That was some good lifting now we have two upgrade Zoids" claimed Zeru

"Look someone is over there on the liger's back" said Juno after seeing a shadow on the liger

"Hey Get out of there shouted Zeru who after wards throws a large rock at the shadows

"Owww said the figure before he falls off the liger and to a pile of sand and mud

"You okay?" said Juno walk towards the person who fell to the ground

"Yeah I've been through worse said the person who was Blond and green eyes, had a red jacket, blue jeans and brown shoes and seems to little older than Juno and Zeru. " but man that was painful oh by the way the name 's Bit Cloud nice to meet you

"My name Is Zeru how's it going? Said Zeru and this is my Friend Juno

"Your Zoid pilots' right?" said Bit "Yeah why you asked questioned Zeru.

"you see I'm in a bit of a debt and have lots of money to pay I was wondering If you let me join you guys until I get enough money to pay it off if that's okay" pleaded bit

"If you want is that okay with you Juno?" questioned Zeru "yeah until we can help with his Debt "replied Juno with a nervous smile

"One thing I don't have a Zoids of my own so I need to borrow one of yours" Bit commented

*After that Bit was traveling with Zeru and Juno for a while till they can help him with his debt and they were heading out to the next town

"Zeru you think this is a good idea?" said Juno "cause we pick up a random stranger while we're traveling". "Come on he can't be all bad you just worrying too much" replied Zeru

*After that conversation the threesome were at the next town which was more urban than rural  
>as the buildings seem more handmade than made from machine and there were lots of shady characters .<p>

"Something about this town didn't seem right commented juno while grabbing on to Zeru' arm  
>"don't worry we'll keep you safe" replied Zeru "we? Shouted Bit "oh that includes me too.<p>

*later at the Parts shop at the front desk." how much for these parts? "Questioned Bit

*the shop keeper took a closer look at the parts. "I will give you 7,000 for this plug and 1,500 for this reformed Pipe said the Shop keeper. "Sold I'll take the deal" replied Bit.

"You like to take what you can get? Zeru Asked "As long as I have money in the pocket I can last a while  
>replied Bit.<p>

*Soon after there was an explosion in the nearby area*. "What was that shouted?" cried the Shop keeper the three then headed outside to see a dozen of bat like Zoids in the sky dropping bombs to the ground. "What are those Zoids there different from any air type Zoids commented Bit.

"Two things" said Zeru. For one their Zabats and two of course their different they have modified Bombs  
>as their weapons "Really? Replied Bit. "Yes really Look we don't have time we have to stop these Zoids.<p>

*Afterwards the three went to the Gustav and got into their Zoids (Juno in the Zaber fang, Bit the shield Liger, and Zeru in the Command wolf).

"All right here's the plan we take out the Zabats without damaging the buildings" Zeru ordered  
>"roger that" replied Bit.<p>

*After wards the three split up where they can cover more ground and keep the town safe

"You're Mine shouted Zeru as he fire off against two Zabats with the Command wolf's cannon on its back shooting them down with little effort. " Zeru on your left" shouted Juno on the link-com

"Got it" replied Zeru as the command wolf the shoots down another Zabat. "I'm enjoying this" said a happy Bit enjoying Blasting away three More Zabats "want some more Bats? Bit said with confidents

*the rest of the Zabats were flying away instead of sticking around sharing the same fate as their friends  
>afterwards there was a Geno Saurer Zoid with a light purple color scheme walking towards them<p>

"A Geno Saurer? This is bad really bad" claimed Zeru "how bad is this Zoid? Questioned bit  
>"we were nearly killed by three and barely survived them!" claimed Juno<p>

*the Geno Saurer stops in place and begins to look at three Zoids then turns around and leaves off

"What the Hell? It just left" shouted Zeru. "You want to face that Zoids?" Juno asked "no replied Zeru in a sad tone

***That was an unexpected ending which would save me some ideas for the next chapter and believe me I want to put a lot of effort to this Story so stay tune for my next update **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight – The rough ride ahead

_**After the incident with the Zabat and the Geno Saurer Zeru, Bit and Juno were able to save the town without any severe damage and they were at the lab given the fact that the Zoids needed to be checked out and were waiting in the resting room**_

"Are you sure we need our Zoids to be checked out?" questioned Bit "we barely took any damage"  
>"I want to make sure that nothing goes wrong with them" replied Zeru in a serious mood on his face<br>that juno seems to notice. "It's something wrong Juno asked looking at Zeru. "Nothing there's no problem replied Zeru. "But you look discouraged" replied Juno.

As the two were talking shortly a scientist came with a splendid look on his face.

"Good news your Zoids are in excellent shape "said the scientist "we also were given this assistance booster and attached them to your command wolf". " Uh thanks" said Zeru feeling a déjà vu from before. After that the threesome were later be in the café where they were sitting at the table near a window. "Those were nice people we've been lucky so far" claimed Bit "you get used to it" replied Zeru

*Juno then looks at Zeru with concerned "is there something wrong questioned Juno. "You really wanted to know replied Zeru "I feel that Geno Saurer was piloted and it was watching us. "Watching us! What do you mean? Shouted Bit "I feel that the Geno Saurer was piloted and it even had a different Color scheme replied Zeru

"Any Zoid can have that what make you think that Geno Saurer was Different?" Asked Bit

"I feel that it was spying on us" replied Zeru in a serious tone "and we going to be for a rough ride  
>ahead"<p>

*_**Afterwards they were on the road again to the next town with Zeru driving as usual he was still on the Cautious side **_

"_Let's just hope that we won't have trouble like last time" _Zeru said in his minded while driving the Gustav on the sandy road

*Afterwards in the back ground there was Geno Saurer (in the purple and black) watching the Gustav from a fair and far distance

_"This is unit one the target is on the move"_

_"Good now move to phase two : capture when close"_

_"roger unit out"_

_" the geno saurer follows at a fair and not seeing distance _

-end

_**Sorry this isn't long but my computer needs serious check so I can't update till Christmas time but that gives me more ideas to check for future chapter. To those that want to give me an idea or two on future ideas **_


End file.
